Greek Myths
by TemmieDaTem2154
Summary: Greek myths are famous all over the world, even in the modern day. But... don't you ever wonder what the characters thought, felt or saw? Well, now you know (- -)b


_**Greek Myths**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Theseus And The Minotaur.**_

I watch quietly from afar as my father, Minos, greets the Cretan tributes as they step off the boat with a black sail. This unnecessary slaughter is more unnerving every year… I suppose I should put a greater part of the blame on my father, but I love him. My half-brother also gets tired of eating food instead of people, which is absolutely revolting! I smile as I notice that one of the male tributes looks especially strong and handsome this year.

_Stop!_ I scold myself. _I should not think like this… they are all going to die, so I can't afford to get remotely attached._

My father talks with them for some time before turning and heading this way. My insides squirm as I leave for the palace to get ready for the games. The only part of this silly tradition that I find even the slightest bit amusing is the games. The rest is just barbaric.

The crowd roars loudly throughout the games, all of them excited to witness the event that they have waited for. Kids jump up from their places and lean as close to the edge as they dare; the adults cup their hands to their mouths or clap, yelling their encouragement to the competitors they support. I cheer with the rest of the crowd as the man I saw earlier finishes in first. I suppose I should meet with him at some point… that could be interesting. I smile to myself and let my imagination run wild with the possibilities of our meeting.

My father lifts his arms in the air, beckoning for silence. "The games are over!" he booms when the shouts have faded to murmurs. "The winner is Theseus, son of Aegeus of the Athens!" whooping and whistles ring out across the stadium. "Now let the tributes feast and rest, they shall face the Minotaur tomorrow."

So, his name is Theseus, I think, admiring the courage and confidence that lies across his face. His handsome face. I glance at the poor tributes that sit nearby.

They hang their heads, glancing nervously at each other with fearful eyes. They all seem to be resigned to their fate…

Except Theseus.

His expression remains light and determined. My heart leaps in my chest as he sees me watching him and flashes a smile at me. I would die for that smile where I stand. I hardly notice that I have been grinning back. Heat creeps into my face and I glance down sheepishly. I steal a quick look at him before turning to go, and he winks at me.

This man has already stolen my heart.

I walk from the stadium with quivering hands and a love struck heart._ I will go to him tonight after my father has fallen asleep and help him face the Minotaur,_ I decide, a fluttery resolve taking hold of me and I can't help but giggle at myself.

"Ariadne? Why do you laugh?"

I start as my father glares at me suspiciously. "Oh! I - um, can not wait for the feast!" I stammer, flushing horribly.

"Yes… are you feeling alright, my dear?" he says, glancing at my red face and shaking hands.

"Yes! Perfectly!" I insist as I clench my hands together to stop the shaking. "I just got a little warm all of a sudden." I tuck a stray piece of hair back into my bun, a nervous habit of mine. Moments later the piece of hair stubbornly falls out again and I sigh inwardly.

"Hm," my father grunts. He turns and shuffles down some steps and I hurry to keep up with him.

That night, after everyone is asleep, I make my way up the stairs leading to the tributes' rooms holding the small oil-lamp that normally sits beside my bed and a ball of thread. I had decided to wear a nice dress, and then thought that might be too suspicious, so I wore a dark cloak with a hood to wrap over my head over the dress. As I plod up the stairs, many thoughts of this evenings feast drift through my mind. The feast had been delicious and Theseus regularly smiled at me, making my heart flutter and a smile break out onto my face. He had a wonderfully boisterous laughter and had talked with many people, despite their best efforts to stay away from him. Before long, I reach the room I know to be Theseus'. A guard stands in front of the door, a fancy and rather intimidating spear in his hand.

"Halt!" the guard cries, pointing his spear at me threateningly.

I freeze for a moment before realising that the cloak still covers my face. I fumble with the clasp for a minute and the hood falls back. The guard squints at me through the semi-darkness and when he manages to make out my face he pulls back, standing up straighter and clearing his throat. "Sincerest apologies. I thought you were a thief," he mumbles sheepishly.

I laugh at the embarrassment of the soldier and smile kindly. "You need not apologise, I should not have worn the hood," I confess. "I have come here tonight wishing to congratulate the champion of the games for his wonderful performance."

"That should be fine," the soldier says, nodding slowly. "Go ahead."

He opens the door and I nod a quick thanks to the guard before slipping into the room. The room is small and fairly simple, with few decorations and little furniture, but not a bad room all the same.

Theseus sits up from his bed and stares at me with open surprise writen across his features.

"It is a wonderful pleasure to formally meet you, Theseus," I beam.

"Likewise," he grins. "You may know my name, but I seem to have forgotten yours?"

"Ariadne."

"Hmm." he closes his eyes for a moment. "A beautiful name for the most beautiful maiden," he sighs, his eyes flicking open. "Though I, too, am very pleased to meet you, I must ask, why are you here?"

"A few reasons," I say. "The first of which is to meet you."

"Well you have done that, Ariadne, so why else I wonder?"

"I want to help you defeat the Minotaur and save your people," I say, drawing myself up to my full height and allowing myself to feel confident.

He climbs off his bed and stands in front of me, his face suddenly serious and determined. "How?"

"I will lead you to his labyrinth and tell you how to get out. But first you will have to overpower the guard that stands watch at your door."

He chuckles. "That should not be too hard."

"He has a spear," I point out.

"I have a sword," he boasts, pulling a gleaming sword from under his pillow.

"Fair enough," I say, shrugging.

I tell him to crouch behind me as I walk up to the door, my heart thundering in my ears. I hope he can not tell how scared I am.

"When I walk out, I will jump out of the way and then you grab him," I whisper.

"Right. Got it," he whispers back, bubbly excitement playing across his features.

I take a deep breath and knock on the door. The door swings open and I walk out calmly. The moment I leave the room, I jump to the left and Theseus leaps out and covers the guard's mouth. I yank off the soldiers helmet and Theseus knocks him out with his sword hilt. He lays the guard down against the wall slowly, so that his armour did not clank too loudly against the stone floor.

I pull my cloak off and put it around him. "Follow me," I whisper. We run quietly through the palace, and after some time, we reach the dark entrance to the even darker labyrinth.

"Here," I say, handing him the oil-lamp and thread. "Fasten one end to the inside of the door. Unravel it as you go, and you will be able to find your way back after you kill the Minotaur."

He nods and turns toward the entrance as he ties the thread to the door, he glances at me. In that glance I sense an unspoken promise of return. I smile at him as he goes into the labyrinth. When he disappears into the darkness, I stop smiling.

_I hope that I have done the right thing… I hope he will live. If he does, I will go back with him to Athens and be his lover._

_Artemis, goddess of the hunt, may he be victorious._

_Athena, goddess of wisdom, please guide him._

I have prayed for him… now I can only hope.

Chapter 1: End


End file.
